


Brandy, Daquiris, Scotch, Martinis

by arsenikitty



Category: The Thrilling Adventure Hour
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Kink, D/s, Dating Doyles!, F/M, Masochism, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenikitty/pseuds/arsenikitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Doyle and Sadie Parker, domming and submitting to each other for the first times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> And the Lord said, let there be smutty TAH fics under the internet tree. And we all said amen and wrote some graphic sexytimes. Merry slightly-belated Christmas and happy early New Year, ya filthy animals.  
> Credit to the Nerdzone, for being so delightfully helpful, and to the Maddies for the same.  
> **Do note that I do not condone drinking while playing! But you can’t write Frank and Sadie sans drinks, so. In addition, I can't imagine anyone else's conversations with their partners go as smoothly as theirs do, so don't take it to heart. This is smut for smut's sake.  
> 

“Merry Christmas to  _you,_ Frank darling."

“No no! Merry Christmas to  _you,_ Sadistic."

“No, I insist! Merry Christmas to  _you,_ Frankenstein!"

Frank Doyle and Sadie Parker piled in to the Plaza Hotel penthouse red-cheeked, giggling, and perhaps slightly more drunk than usual. Now in the wee hours of the morning, it _was_ technically Christmas. The Christmas Eve soiree at the Parker family home was traditionally tedious, and thus more libations had been called for than were perhaps strictly necessary.

_Particularly_ once Ewing Klipspringer had shown up, but Frank was determined not to think about him now.

He left a giggling Sadie to scoop up two glasses and a half-full decanter, and sat down next to her on the couch, tapping his blunt nails against the table as he poured out scotch for them.

Sadie wriggled out of her furs and accepted her drink happily, then got up to toss her coat on an armchair closer to the door. 

“Sadie-love?”

“Yes, Frank darling?”

Frank fiddled with his glass. “I believe I have something to confess to you, my dear.”

“Oh?” He had Sadie’s full attention. She turned towards him and took a sip of her drink. “Whatever has you so ruffled, my Frank? It’s not still Klip, is it?”

Frank scowled slightly. “No, and I _do_ wish you would _never bring him up again_. I had something _entirely_ different in mind.”

“Oh.” Sadie couldn’t think of anything of import that would trouble him. “What is it, darling?”

“Well, Sadie-love, we’ve been intimate,” he began.

Sadie chuckled into her glass, draining it. “How charming of you to say so, dear. Nothing so confession-worthy, that.”

Frank smiled. “What I mean is, we’ve been intimate in a very… _vanilla_ sense, shall we say. And previously I have been known to _stretch outside_ of the vanilla into a _variety_ of different flavors _entirely._ A whole ice cream shop’s worth, in fact.”

“Oh!” Sadie beamed, delighted. “Frankenstein, are you telling me that you’re secretly involved with the seedy dark side of the sexual underworld?”

“That would be _one_ way to put it, Sadistic. Possibly the _best_ way.” The very tops of Frank’s ears flushed as he finished his scotch.

Sadie picked up the crystal decanter and poured him another. “Darling, that hardly warrants a confession.”

“But _Sadie_ ,” Frank downed the whole glass and put it on the table, looking very seriously into Sadie’s eyes. “I just want you to know that if you’re not interested in that sort of thing, all you need to do is say the word and I’ll _never_ think of it again.”

Sadie smiled and topped him off again. “But what would be the point of that, darling? I want you to do as you wish, and regardless, I would have told you similarly anyway.”

Frank blinked, furiously pleased. “ _Sadie Parker!_ Have you been holding out on me?”

Sadie smirked slightly as she made herself a martini. “Darling, you call me Sadistic so frequently that I simply thought you’d assumed.”

“Well _yes_ , but I didn’t know — wait. _Are you_?”

“Rather monstrously, I’m afraid.” Sadie took a sip of her drink. "Your Sadie is into more than just the petty biting and gentle fluffy handcuffs of novices. And is, incidentally, a switch.”

Frank gasped. “ _I am also a switch!_ And a masochist! What luck is this, that the most beautiful woman to ever look into my eyes is also my perfect match!”

“We already knew that, Frank." Sadie beamed over her martini.

_Clink!_

“So, my dear. Whatever shall we do to celebrate our newfound knowledge?” Frank sipped his scotch, several scenarios already running through his head.

"I have a thought. Well, quite a few really, but _one_ will suffice for the moment.” Sadie tapped a perfectly manicured finger against her chin. “Frank darling, why don’t we do something tonight — my taking the lead, for example — and have another fun night sometime soon? So as to get the best of both worlds in a short amount of time, you understand.”

Frank beamed. “Sadie-love, I am positively ready to do anything you please.” He set down his glass. “How shall we begin?”

“Well, I need to know more about you, darling. What are you like, when you’re submissive?”

“Subservient,” Frank said immediately. “Obedient. I have a very high tolerance for pain, and I — I enjoy it. Pain, and bondage. And sometimes, humiliation.” The tops of his ears turned red again, and he finished his drink to steady his nerves. He didn’t doubt Sadie’s acceptance, but he’d never done anything like this with someone close to him. Years of play partners that meant nothing to him in seedy little dungeons throughout Lower Manhattan had _not_ prepared him for this.

When he saw Sadie’s sharp smile, however, he relaxed immediately.

“What a _marvelous_ creature you are, Frankenstein,” she said, her eyes glinting in a way that made him shiver. “And what is your safeword on this particularly fine evening?" 

“Mint julep?” he asked hopefully.

“ _Perfect._ ” Sadie smiled again and leaned over, touching Frank’s cheek. Her long nails made a gentle scratching sound as they scraped over his stubble, and as he closed his eyes, she reveled in the trust he placed in her. “You’ve thought about this before, haven’t you? Every time I’ve asked you to do something, you thought it would much sound better if I were  _telling_ you to do it."

Frank’s throat was dry. “Yes."

“Yes  _what?”_ Her fingers gripped the hair at the nape of his neck tightly, jerking his head back so he couldn’t move it.

He moaned, instantly hard. “Yes… Mistress?"

There was an edge to her voice when she replied. _“Much_ better.” 

She released his hair, tracing a nail over his throat. “Why don’t you get undressed, Frankenstein. I’ll be back in a moment.” She traipsed off into the boudoir, shutting the door behind her.

Frank gulped, flushed from his hairline down to his chest. He tore off his clothes and poured himself a drink, downed it, and poured Sadie one, leaving it out on the table for her before kneeling next to it and waiting for her return.

It really was only a moment. When she stepped out of the bedroom, Frank was quite sure that all of the oxygen left the room. Her hair was still up high, and she was in the tallest stilettos she owned, along with her strappiest, laciest lingerie (‘ _Good gods, I didn’t even know she owned open knickers'_ ) and matching thigh-highs. She casually twirled a crop between her fingers. “Did you pour me a drink, Frankenstein?  _Good boy,_ ” she purred, picking it up and draining the glass.

There were few things that could have made Frank Doyle want to serve Sadie Parker even more than he already did, but damn if hearing her purr  _good boy_ in his direction didn’t make him want to do exactly that. He actually bit his lip, and Sadie caught it.

“Oh Frank, it’s been  _quite_ a while for you, if I were to hazard a guess, hasn’t it?” She gently stroked the crop down his chest, and when he nodded, smirked and gently flicked his nipples with it, noting with pleasure how delicious he looked when he gasped. She went on, smirking still. “Though I expect I may have _something_ to do with your enjoyment of the evening."

“A _little more_ than _something_ , Mistress."

“That I will agree to. Hmmm, something is missing.” Sadie turned around and opened a cabinet that Frank had previously thought was just full of liquor. She pulled out a dark wooden box and lifted from it a simple, but luxurious, deep blue kidskin collar, about an inch and a half wide, with a pretty silver clasp and matching o-ring that would dangle fetchingly at the throat. She raised her eyebrows questioningly. “Do you like it? I can always buy another."

“It is  _very_ lovely, Mistress,” Frank answered truthfully. When she walked towards him with it still in her hand, he blinked. “Wait a moment. For  _me?"_

”Do you know of another person I should be collaring in your stead, Frank?” Sadie's brows arched.

“I certainly hope _not_. But…” For once, Frank was at a loss for words.

Sadie gently clasped the collar around his neck and situated it just so, admiring both how it looked and how affected Frank appeared. She smiled. “Words are not necessary, my Frank. But do heel.”

Frank followed her obediently, mildly emotional and feeling terribly loved.

Sadie had him crawl into the bedroom and manacled him, spread-eagle, to the bed. Frank could not for the  _life_ of him figure out how he’d missed the attachments on the bedposts; this wasn’t his first time in Sadie’s bedroom, after all. But then, there were usually other things far more interesting in Sadie’s room. Sadie, for example.

She hummed and tied a wide red satin bow around each of the manacles, murmuring, “Oh Christmas Frank, ohhh Christmas Frank, how lovely are your… branches.” She waggled her brows, and Frank blushed, tugging slightly against his restraints. Not being able to touch Sadie was among his least favorite things.

“Now darling, don’t pout or get upset. I’m right here, and you know I’ve only shackled you up for your own good.” 

Frank had regathered enough of his wits to arch his brows and ask wryly, “ _My own good_ , Mistress?"

“Oh yes, darling. Else I imagine you’d have much more to say about _this_.” She casually dangled a triple cock ring from her index finger.

Frank gulped.”You would be _very right_ about that, Mistress."

Sadie waited politely to see if he’d use his safeword, but after a moment beamed and carried on, palming his balls as she settled him into the rings, and smirking as he did his best to be quiet. “Frank darling, we’re not about to be kicked out if you make a sound. Do let me hear you."

“Yes, Mistress.” He blushed, and whimpered as Sadie squeezed again.

“Good boy.” Smirking still, she straddled his chest and traced his lips with her finger. “And needy too, I see. All this because of me?” She reached back and gently ran her nails over his cock.

Frank let out a strangled cry that Sadie found  _delightful_. “Yes, Mistress. _Entirely_."

“How marvelous. Do you think I can get you to make more sounds like that?” She leaned forward and licked his neck, hands teasingly ghosting down his neck and over his collarbones until they reached his chest, where her nails bit into his skin and raked down, eliciting a vicious growl from her beloved. She bit her lip and grinned, looking into his eyes and finding him breathing hard and intensely aroused.

“ _Easily_ , Mistress."

“Oh my. I hadn’t realized my Frank was such an easy lay,” she teased gently, slowly sliding down on him, nails digging into his soft skin as she went. “Good thing you belong to me now."

He keened at that, hands flexing in the restraints as he struggled to control himself.

“There is nothing,” Sadie purred as she leveraged herself up on her knees and slowly slid onto Frank’s cock, “like seeing the face of someone you own crave you so badly they’d do anything for you. Nothing in the world. Not even liquor compares."

Frank’s mind was torn.

_Oh my gods she looks so good.  
_ _Pleasepleaseplease stay just like that forever.  
_ _She said she loves me more than liquor._

What  _was_ oxygen, anyway? As Sadie slowly rode him, breathing harder, face flushed, nails digging into his sides, he tugged at his restraints, desperate to do  _something, anything_ for her, desperate to touch her, to show her how much he loved her.

Sadie hissed as her pleasure mounted. “Don’t even think about wriggling free, darling. You couldn’t if you tried -  _ah! -_ and if you did, I wouldn’t give you a treat when I was finished."

Frank groaned as he felt Sadie tense, and arched his hips as much as he possibly could, gritting his teeth in masochistic pleasure as she came around him, nails biting into his belly, his cock slick and swollen and aching and he was happy,  _so_ happy, that she felt so good. He whimpered as she slid off of him, clenching his fists and attempting to steady his breathing.

“Such a good boy, waiting so patiently while his mistress indulges herself,” Sadie cooed breathlessly, stroking his cheek. “I told you you’d get a treat, didn’t I?"

“Y-yes, Mistress,” he managed to get out, crimson. 

“I aim to please,” she said, smirking, gripping his hair to hold his head in place as she gently lowered herself over his mouth. “Do throw yourself into this with the gayest abandon and we can talk about you coming yourself, hm?"

“Yes Mistress,” he gasped, and he did, getting a crick in his neck as he arched up, licking greedily at the physical traces of her pleasure, his tongue curling inside her as he moaned at her taste. Sadie’s breath came in short, quick gasps, her trembling fingers knotted in his hair as he expertly teased her; she was no slouch when it came to self-control, but she was already sensitive and Frank was _very_ talented, so it wasn’t long before her nails scraped against his scalp and she cried out again, his tongue slowing as she shuddered, his cock straining with every sound she made.

“I’d no idea you were so eager to please, darling.” She paused before slipping off of him, stroking his hair and gently rubbing away any twinges left from her tugging. “Allow me to rephrase: I knew you were eager to please, but I did not know the intensity of your fervor."

Frank licked his lips. “Fervent is my middle name, Mistress."

“It sometimes is, I would imagine.” She chuckled, quirking a brow at him. “I _believe_ we’d discussed something about allowing you a little pleasure once you’d finished."

“I believe we did as well.” Frank blushed, looking up at her hopefully.

“Well," she said, sliding between his legs, “I can always be persuaded to reciprocate a favor, my Frank.” A wicked grin spread across Sadie's face as Frank realized that his hopes had been set quite low.

The grin grew larger as she languorously licked up the length of his cock, looking at him the entire time, fully enjoying his beet-red face and choking gasps. She easily freed him from the confines of the rings, and when she pouted, batted her eyelashes, and lightly flicked her tongue, Frank howled, his body convulsing as he came.

“I could have gone further, I suppose,” she said as he calmed down, gently rubbing his chest, “but I felt that was enough for your first time around, didn’t you?"

“That,” he gasped, breathing slowly returning to normal, “was sheer delight, Sadie-love. Thank you."

“My pleasure nearly entirely. Oh my Frank,” Sadie crooned, untying the ribbons and releasing him from the manacles, “so brave and patient for me. I am  _very_ proud of you."

She sat down on the bed, and he turned crimson again and lay his head in her lap, both pleased and embarrassed.

“A drink to revive you, my dearest love?” Sadie proffered a glass of scotch, and he accepted it gratefully, propping himself up on an elbow to drink it.

“Sadie —"

“Yes, darling?"

Frank gently rubbed the collar at his neck, his heart feeling overfull. “I love you."

Sadie hooked her finger through the o-ring and drew him towards her, kissing him tenderly. “As I love you, my Frank. Merry Christmas."


	2. Happy New Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Straight to the good stuff.

Sadie tossed her coat over the statue by the door as she and Frank walked in and headed straight to the closest liquor cabinet. “Gin?"

“Frank, actually, but I _could_ go for some, thank you."

Sadie laughed and got out the correct bottle. “Franklin Fervent Sexuality Doyle, I am _quite_ aware of your name. Do find some glasses, I haven’t the faintest idea as to where they could have gone."

“Hmm.” He looked around the drawing room and knelt, peering under the coffee table. “Aha.” He stood, triumphantly holding two cut glass tumblers. “We put them away very carefully before we went to bed last night."

“But under the table?"

“I imagine it was to err on the side of caution, in case we couldn’t make it to the boudoir and you had to throw me onto the table itself,” Frank said sagely, handing her the glasses.

“Oh, indeed. So clever, my Frank.” She handed him a full glass and tapped hers against it.

_Clink!_

“My darling one, it appears that despite it being New Year’s Eve, we are without plans. We have escaped, my dearest dove, from all social obligations."

“Cheers to that!” Sadie drained her glass, and Frank chuckled. 

“So, what would you say to a night of fun with me?” He waggled his brows. “Perhaps with the tables turned from Christmas, eh?"

“Oooh!” Sadie clapped and poured them both new drinks. “I would adore that very, very much. How to begin?"

“Well just as you did, I need to know more about you, love. What do you enjoy, when you’re submissive?”

“Hmm." She tapped a perfectly finger against her lips. “I do not like to _speak_ , so much as I enjoy making sounds. I’m rather less of a servile submissive, shall we say, but more of a, a _spoiled pet_ or rather happy plaything.” Her cheeks pinked slightly at the explanation, but she sipped her drink, comfortable in the knowledge that she could say absolutely nothing that would lessen her partner’s affections for her. 

“A spoiled pet?” Frank’s eyes twinkled. “Sadie-love, that sounds positively _delightful_. Would you do me the honor of being my dear little pet this fine evening?”

If it was possible for Sadie to become even more than perfectly effervescent, she did. "There is absolutely nothing I'd rather do, Frankenstein."

“ _Wonderful._ ” Frank smiled. “And your safeword for this evening?"

“Strawberry margarita!"

“How very specific! Then you will desist with your speaking, my lovely gin-blossom, and if you are comfortable with it, please remove your clothes.”

Sadie laughed and did so at once, letting her dress pool on the floor and stepping out of it, toeing off her stilettos similarly and losing inches in the process before flicking off her underwear. Frank smiled at the height difference as his eyes wandered pleasantly over his — well, girlfriend never seemed to be the right word. It simply didn’t suit Sadie. _Most perfect thing he had ever and would ever have_ was more appropriate, though it _was_ quite a mouthful when saying it aloud, he admitted. Sadie looked at Frank for further instruction, and he patted the couch.

“Come here, my little love. I feel like a quiet evening in, _should no one interrupt us_ ,” he eyed the telephone, “and I’d like to get some reading done.” He picked up the book on the end table: Karl Marx’s least-popular work, a collection of essays on how the spread of the supernatural was tied to the rise of capitalism. It was considered patent satire by those in the know.

Sadie sat next to him, tucking her legs beneath her and just looking at Frank adoringly. He gently cupped her cheek, a thought occurring to him. “Darling, would you mind if I -?” He motioned to her hair, still up in its usual knot. Sadie shook her head, of course, and went to undo it herself.

“No no, allow me.” Few things gave Frank such quiet pleasure as unpinning Sadie’s hair. After amassing rather the collection of bobby pins on the end table (in addition to a large ornamental hairpin that _probably_ did not contain a ghost or spirit, though he set it down gently just to be on the safe side), he finally shook the dark locks free of their confines and ran his fingers through them, smiling. Sadie made a small pleased sound and leaned into his hands, loving the way Frank touched her: usually quite reverently, though perhaps tonight that would change, she thought with a quirk of her lips.

Frank caught her smirk and chuckled. “Do not go and get ahead of yourself, my dear. I know you have a mind that is a veritable _garden of delights_ , but let us enjoy a slow night. _We_ _so rarely do_!” 

He patted his lap, and Sadie snuggled down on the couch, laying her head on Frank’s leg and closing her eyes. She sighed in absolute contentment when he opened his book and began playing with her hair, pausing every so often to take a drink. 

Sadie felt like she could stay like this forever, laying on Frank with his hands in her hair. It was certainly the most relaxed she’d been in — years, she realized. Maybe ever. She’d always enjoyed dominating, but she’d never been quite comfortable with anyone the way she was with Frank, and so she’d never been so…

She wondered what the word was. Peaceful, she supposed. She sighed happily, and Frank smiled at the sound. Sadie beamed when she saw his moustache curl up. She did so adore Frank, more than anyone or anything she’d ever known. Even liquor! Oh, liquor. 

How she did adore her liquor. She wondered again which was her favorite. Like with children, it was so hard to choose just one... or so she'd heard. Perhaps it was gin -- no, absinthe! -- no, vodka! -- brandy! -- scotch! -- no --

Her listing was interrupted when Frank pinched her nipple.

She blinked and mewled a little, eyes flicking up to his face. It was quite impassive, appearing very interested in whatever ridiculous things Marx was spouting about yetis and the like, but his hand was most assuredly tweaking her right nipple in a _most_ delightful way. Sadie squirmed, feeling her body grow hot as Frank ignored her, gently rolling her nipples between his as-yet slightly roughened fingers.

Oh _gods._ He really was ignoring her, and Sadie was almost embarrassingly aroused by it. Every so often his hand would abandon her breasts and he’d stroke her hair, or gently run his fingers over her collarbones, neck, and cheeks, but always he’d return to gently worrying her nipples. The heat between her legs was building almost unbearably, and she rubbed her thighs together, absolutely crimson. 

"Fra--" she began breathlessly, but he pressed a finger to her lips, smiling and raising an eyebrow as he looked away from his book and down at her.

"Now, do _pets ta_ _lk,_ my sweet girl?"

Sadie sucked in a breath as arousal shot through her stomach and curled between her hips, giving Frank's finger a long lick in reply and shaking her head. He studied her for a moment, making sure she was completely okay with everything before returning to his book.

Sadie hardly knew what to do with herself. This was _torture!_ She swore she was going to ruin the couch, squirming helplessly as the onslaught of light touches and teasing continued. This _had_ to be against the Geneva Convention, or the Warsaw Pact, or Vampire Law, or or _something,_ didn’t it? Every time she made a sound, Frank’s grin simply grew wider, and it drove her positively wild knowing that he could hear her distress and yet continued to read his _stupid_ book, only glancing at her teasingly as if to innocently ask if she required something. Sadie groaned and bit his leg through his slacks, demanding attention.

Frank chuckled and lifted his hand to look at her as if for the first time. “Oh! Do you _need_ something, dearest? Here, join me.” He set his book aside and patted his lap, and Sadie squirmed up into it, flushed from head to toe. “Why, you are brightest crimson, my sweet cherry liqueur. Did something happen?” 

His teasing smile made Sadie’s stomach clench, and she whimpered in response. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been this hot. Her hair was sticking to her back, and she was sure she looked a _complete_ bedraggled mess, but she couldn’t even bring herself to smooth her flyaways. 

Frank thought she looked absolutely delectable. “Now darling,” he said, kissing her deeply and sliding his hand between her thighs ( _“Bacchus and Eros!_ _“_ ), lightly slipping a finger into her and nibbling her bottom lip, “if I _can’t understand_ what you want, we are _simply not going to get anywhere_.”

Sadie gasped and shifted her hips, moaning as Frank eased in a second finger, and then a third, trembling on the edge of pleasure and torture, and crying out when his fingers began stroking in and out, curving gently in a way that she simply couldn’t get enough of. She whined desperately, and was immediately shocked at herself. Sadie Parker, whine? She'd never made such a sound before, never had any reason to. But then, she'd never wanted -- needed -- anything as _badly_ as she needed Frank Doyle right now. She nearly felt sorry for torturing him so on Christmas, if it had been anything like this.

Frank grinned wickedly and curled his fingers inside her, eliciting another whine. "That is _quite a_ _sound,_ my love. I think I _almost_ have an idea as to what you want -- perhaps if you make it once more?" He curled his fingers again, and Sadie pressed against him and bit his ear, whining softly, needily into it. He shivered. "Yes, I believe I got it that time.”

Sadie felt Frank's heart thudding against his chest and a little corner of her smirked, satisfied knowing that she'd done that to him. Then, when he slowly withdrew his fingers and she ground against him, the little part of her smirked again. A pounding heart was not the only thing she'd provoked. She made an impatient sound and ground against him again.

"Now, love, what would be the point of getting you as shaken as a martini if I didn't stop to enjoy the taste?" Frank arched his brows and licked his fingers, and his breath hitched. Sadie thought his voice sounded a bit rougher than usual when he spoke again. "Essence of Sadie. A _veritable_ _nectar,_ as I believe I told you the other night. Though as opposed to the aforementioned martini, you taste like a _very fine rum_ , my sodden sugarcane. And speaking of sodden, you've probably ruined my slacks," he teased cheerfully. The edge to his voice was still there.

_Franklin Daquiri Doyle, I will buy you an entire department store if you'll just fuck me senseless this very instant_ _,_ Sadie thought desperately, and if she could have blushed further, she would have.

"As I say, now that you've probably ruined my slacks, there is no point in keeping them on any longer." Somehow, between standing, supporting Sadie with merely an arm, and taking a drink, Frank's pants disappeared. He pinned Sadie against the wall, and she had never felt more secure in her entire life. He kissed her, and swallowed her moans as she slowly sank onto him. "I believe that's going to be the last slow part of your evening, darling.”

Sadie cried out, wrapping her legs tightly around Frank as he slammed her back against the wall, gasping as he thrust into her. She vaguely thought she heard a picture fall off the wall and shatter somewhere, but didn’t have the faculties to pay attention to such trivialities. She clung to him, clutching at his hair and shoulders, their breathing becoming more ragged as they unspooled. He snarled as her nails bit into his skin, nearly drawing blood, and thrust harder. The sound made Sadie keen with need.

“Speak,” he commanded in a hoarse growl. “Come for me.”

And Sadie was gone, letting loose a string of epithets, some of which Frank was quite sure she had _not_ learned at finishing school. He moaned and drove her against the wall again, losing himself in her until he could no longer stand, and he brought them both back to the couch, gently holding her against his chest while she returned to herself.

He reveled in her delicate little shudders, gently rubbing her back in small circles, kissing the top of her head. "Are you _quite_ alright, my dear? A drink to brace you, perhaps." He offered her his glass, and she downed the contents in a way that made his heart positively swell with pride.

Sadie finally looked up at him and proffered the empty glass. Her eyes were slightly glassy, and the tip of her nose stayed pink as the rest of her body slowly returned to its usual cream. "Frank, however am I supposed to be the perfect society gadabout if you make me scream my throat raw the night before a party?” Her voice was scratchy and a little uneven, as though she’d forgotten how to speak.

Frank smiled and gave her a refill, along with the usual little vial of a convenient contraceptive potion he'd procured from a witch acquaintance. "Sadie-love, you are _always_ the perfect society gadabout, _regardless_ of extenuating circumstances. Every event is made better by your attendance. I'm _certain_ no one will mind if you are slightly quieter than usual." He kissed her nose. ( _Definitely the cutest nose,_  he thought for the millionth time since meeting her.)

"Oh yes, I suppose I will have to nod quietly to just anyone who wishes to dance with me," Sadie said innocently, drinking the potion and chasing it with a sip of their scotch.

Frank frowned suspiciously. "Oh?"

"Oh yes darling. I _cannot_ say no!" Sadie fluttered her eyelashes.

Frank harrumphed and took their glass back, downing the remaining contents. "Then it seems I will have to do something that will tempt you to stay by my side."

“Why Frank! You already have. You exist, don’t you?"

“Yes, but—“ he turned and rummaged through his coat pocket, coming back with a thin collar of fine black leather, artfully braided, with a delicate silver clasp. The tips of his ears reddened.

Sadie took it carefully, eyes wide. “Frank, what is holding your money right now?"

“Oh, a paperclip,” he said casually. “I don’t have much to begin with, so it really _wasn’t_ a loss."

“But it was your favorite! It was —“ She paused, having been about to say  _the nicest thing you own._

Frank smiled and stroked her hair. "A small price to pay for a most enjoyable evening, and life, with you, Sadistic."

Sadie was speechless. From below, they heard the roar of people as the clock struck midnight. Frank kissed her and poured them both drinks, gently locking the collar into place around Sadie's neck. “To a wonderful new year."

“To a wonderful forever, Frankenstein."

_Clink!_

**Author's Note:**

> The lingerie set from Chapter 1 that I pictured Sadie in is [this](http://40.media.tumblr.com/81e9d11e3950594fc670e2b2f04e1286/tumblr_naoiyzQW1O1sl7gnmo1_500.png), located for purchase (should you so desire) [here](http://www.journelle.com/bras/underwire-bras/myla-arietta-high-apex-bra/MYL-ARIE009.html). An example of the triple cock ring from Chapter 1 and its uses can be found on the wikipedia page, [here](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cock_ring).


End file.
